Bags of all shapes and sizes are widely used for purposes ranging from item transport and storage to collection and removal of trash and recyclables. Bags commonly used to collect debris and garbage for disposal purposes are convenient to use due to their transportability and the disposable materials used in their manufacture. Although disposable bags are convenient for trash collection, they are flexible and unsupported so they generally require a trash can or other frame structure to hold the trash bag open. When a trash can or other support is not used in conjunction with the trash bag, holding the trash bag open while filling can be very cumbersome and difficult.
Performing clean-up chores may be extraneously laborious when the bags collapse or require manipulation to open the bag for inserting the disposed material. For example, a user often must hold the trash bag open with one hand while trying to deposit the trash or other items into the bags with the other hand. For large or loose items, such as those generated in outdoor yard work, it is difficult to hold open the bag during the filling process. Additionally, for waste generated while cooking in the kitchen or other countertop projects requiring use of hands, such as changing a baby, it is desirable to have the disposal bag close and secured in an open position for ease and safety.
While the use of trash cans or receptacles may be conveniently used to support a deposable bag in an open position in more permanent locations, the use of cans or other frame supports are often disadvantageous and frustrating to use. For example, frame supports or cans are often sized to support one type or size of bag. When different sized bags are used, the support offered is often counterproductive in that when the bag is too small for the support, the mouth of the bag collapses to a closed position or the bag falls useless to the bottom of the can. When the bag is oversized for the frame or can, the filling capacity of the bag is compromised and much of the bag is underutilized. Furthermore, when a bag is filled within a frame or can, it can expand against the walls of the receptacle and be difficult to remove or easily torn during disposal. Additional drawbacks of using separate support frames for disposable bags are the inconvenience of transport of the frames or the number of frames required for some projects. It may also be inconvenient or unsanitary to have frames or cans sitting on countertop surfaces for refuse generated locally in these locations.
Other collapsible bags have been used for a variety of temporary or long term storage purposes. For example collapsible laundry bags are used for collecting and transporting dirty or clean laundry. The collapsible laundry bags, however, require a user to “stuff” the dirty or clean linens into the bag causing extra work for the collection of dirty linens and unnecessary wrinkling of clean linens. For example, many people prefer to fold clothes and linens directly from the dryer to prevent wrinkles. A laundry basket allows the folded items to be preserved in a non-wrinkled state, however, the bag is preferred in many cases over the basket when a user wants to keep the items clean or there is limited space.
In attempts to remedy these problems, a number of devices that hold the mouth of the bags open have been developed. Generally, these devices are not ideal in that they are fabricated and packaged separately from the bag, such that their transport, accessibility, and the number of devices required for a particular project remain inconveniences for the user. Additionally, the devices must be removed/recovered from the bag prior to securing the top end of the bag for disposal or storage.
Other devices in the prior art have been developed to be integrally attached to the bag, such as a strip of stiff material positioned around the mouth of the bag to coax it into an open position. However, these prior art devices have experienced difficulties in practice, such as with foldability of the bags for packaging and storage, and with memory of the folded position that prevents the bags from remaining in a fully expanded, open position. These bag structures have additional problems when using closure devices, such drawstrings, for securing the completely or partially filled bag in a closed position. Specifically, due to the rigidity of a support collar around the opening of the bag, the drawstring or other closure device cannot consistently and efficiently collapse the opening's circumference because of the pull on the rigid structure of the support collar.
Therefore, a need exists for a collapsible bag with integrated support structures for aid in filling, and specifically, for a disposable bag with disposable structures to help hold the bag in an open position and easily retract for bag closure that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an assembly that allows a user to easily package, store, and transport a collapsible bag and when desired, expand, fill and reclose the collapsible bag without the need to attach or implement an additional support frame.